elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Five Hundred Companions
The Five Hundred Companions, often simply called the Five Hundred '''or '''Companions, were a group of Nede warriors lead by the legendary Ysgramor in late Merethic Era. Description Five Hundred Companions were an army who played the main role during events of the time period known as the Return. They were fierce warriors who came from Atmora, their goal was to avenge the brothers and sisters who fell victims of elves during their raid known as Night of Tears. Merethic Era When Ysgramor and his two sons, Yngol and Ylgar, returned to their homeland, Atmora, after the Night of Tears, they told stories of elven treachery and murders in Saarthal. This inspired men of Atmora to raise an army and avenge the fallen, claiming the Mereth for themselves. ]] On Day of Final Passage the Five Hundred set sail for Mereth using longboats that had been made in their massive shipyards of Jylkurfyk. Due to massive storm, known as the Storm of Separation, Yngol and his crew were the first of the dead. After arriving at Hsaarik Head, the warriors sought to reclaim and avenge the Saarthal and so they did. Many shields were broken during the battles, but in honor of the fallen Shield-Brothers, the faction kept it's name - Five Hundred Companions. After reclaiming Saarthal Five Hundred formed the Circle of Captains. It was decided that each Captain should take his own boat and crew make its own way, seeking their fates to the open sun. This began a long period of merciless elven slaughter and grand expansion of Men on Tamriel. It is known that Companions had spread all over Tamriel, from then warm valleys of Skyrim to the marshes of southern Black Marsh. Expansion and elven slaughter or Five Hundred ended with final breath of harbinger Ysgramor. It is said to have went all over Tamriel as a huge dark storm and have left even the fiercest warriors grieving. Most of the warriors layed down their mighty axes never to pick them up again. Thus ended the period known as the Return. Fourth Era After the events of the Return, the remaining Companions lost their grip over Tamriel and most became simple settlers and farmers of the land. Therefore, remnants of the once great army were not only present in Skyrim. The Companions had still survived till the Fourth Era, more precisely, the events of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. During that time the faction had given up it's original name and had become known as Companions. Traditions and goals had changed over time as well. For example, no longer were Companion groups under the control of Captains since sailing and settlement were no longer driving racial concerns. A more significant difference was in the aim of the faction. In the Fouth Era Companions had become mercenaries who hunted beasts and criminals, but not Mer. Ranks Five Hundred Companions were a group who considered that every man should be able to make his own path without guidance of others. There were no rules that bound someone under rule of another, Companions were free to come and go as they wish. Only thing that bound him to his Shield-Brothers and Sisters was his honor. As a result there were not so many ranks within the army. Harbinger Harbinger was considered to be the commander of the army. During time of the Return this role was taken by Ysgramor. Companions followed his commands and listened to his advice but he did not have an iron fist over the army and men followed him by their own free will. Harbingers role decreased significantly after the assembly of Circle of Captains. His power had only lessened after that. No other harbingers were considered rulers among the Companions after the death of Ysgramor. Captain Captains were commanders of their longboats and their crews. After reclaiming of Saarthal, the Circle of Captains was assembled to decide what should the Five Hundred do next. It was decided that every crew and it's captain should make their own ways and split up. As well as the harbinger, captain didn't have an iron fist rule over his men and they followed him freely. As the Companions settled sailing or longboats were no longer needed. Thus the rank of Captain was lost. However the tradition of the Circle remained. Shield-Brothers/Sisters Shield-Brothers or Sisters weren't exactly a rank in the Five Hundred Companions. However, it was a common phrase to add to ones name. It ment that that they would watch each other's back in battle and won't hesitate to fight for each other. This phrase is still commonly used among Nords as a sign of trust among warriors. Notable Members *Ysgramor, Harbringer of the Five Hundred, Captain of Ylgermet **Yngol, Captain of Harakk **Ylgar, Captain of Darumzu **Jeek of the River, Captain of Jorrvaskr **Crew of Kaal Kaaz **Crew of Sadon Reyth **Crew of Krilot Lok **Rhorlak, Captain of Chrion Appearances *''Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' Sources *''Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Skyrim'' *''Songs of the Return, Vol 2'' *''Songs of the Return, Vol 7'' *''Songs of the Return, Vol 19'' *''Songs of the Return, Vol 24'' *''Songs of the Return, Vol 56'' *''Night of Tears'' *''Yngol and the Sea-Ghosts'' See also *The Companions Category:Culture of Skyrim Category:Factions Category:Lore Category:Lore: Factions Category:Nedes